


Service

by devilmouse



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fuck Or Die, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:50:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5742739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilmouse/pseuds/devilmouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Poe and Finn have been captured by pirates, Poe takes their conditions for survival on his own, to protect Finn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Service

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tfa-kink for the prompt: [oe and Finn are caught by someone (does not have to be FO, can be bounty hunters, space pirates, etc ) and whoever it is likes the look of their captives, and says they can go free on one condition: they pleasure the crew first . Finn is terrified and appalled, but Poe seems to take it in stride and before Finn can react offers himself up to pleasure the whole crew in whatever ways they want as long as they take only him and leave Finn out of it.](http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1841.html?thread=2086193#cmt2086193).

Poe woke, cold and sore. He looked up, and the room was blurry and dark, but there was a white light streaming in through a vent in the ceiling. He blinked a few times and his vision cleared. In the opposite corner, Finn lay crumped in a ball.

"Finn!" Poe crawled across the dirty floor and rolled Finn onto his back. He patted Finn's clammy cheek with his hand. "Hey, hey, Finn, wake up. Wake up."

Finn moaned, and his eyes opened about halfway. "Poe?"

Poe rested a hand on Finn's chest. "Hey, you okay? You hurt?"

"I, uh, yeah, but I'm fine. Just sore."

"Me too."

Finn sat up and cradled the back of his head. "Is this the First Order?"

"No." Poe shook his head as he looked up at the vent, as though there might be a sign or a brand with information about their captor. "The ship's too small. Too old. Smugglers or pirates. Maybe some old school bounty hunters."

"You know, that doesn't make me feel better."

"Yeah, me either." Poe opened his mouth to say something else, maybe something assuring Finn that he would get them out of there, even if, at that moment, it would have been a hollow lie. Or maybe a good intentioned truth, but it didn't matter because the door opened and four men entered the room. They all talked over each other.

"I like the look of that one."

"Pretty ship has pretty boys."

One man didn't speak, but held up his hand to silence the others. "I'm the captain of this vessel. We're currently in the process of stripping your ship for parts. You have no means of escape. There's a space station, a neutral outpost, where we can drop you off."  
"But?" Poe asked. He could feel Finn trembling next to him.

The captain shook his head. "If. You see, it's a lonely business out in the far reaches of the galaxy. We'll drop you at the space station and they'll notify anyone you'd like to come pick you up. If you find it in your hearts to service my men."

"Service," Finn repeated faintly.

Poe lifted his chin. "And if we don't?"

"Then we won't wait for the space station and drop you off now. There isn't much out there, and it's mighty cold."

Finn flattened against the wall. His hand grasped around Poe's forearm and gripped him tightly.

Poe glanced at him, and Finn's face was pure terror. For a brief moment, Poe wondered what the hell they did to him at the First Order. He looked back at the captain. "I'll do it. But you have to leave him out of it. I'll have all of you in any way you'd like, but only me."

The captain raised his eyebrows. "You do realize it's more than the four of us, yes?"

"Poe, you don't have to do this," Finn hissed.

"I realize that," Poe replied to them both. He set his jaw and looked the captain in the eye. "I can take it."

The captain nodded. "Then stand. And strip. Completely naked."

Despite his grandstanding, Poe found he was shaking as he tried to get to his feet. He rested a hand on Finn's shoulder to balance himself. Their eyes met, Finn's full of fear, and Poe tried to wink at him, to comfort him in any way, but it was only half a blink.

On his feet, Poe began to undress. He made no show, but it made no haste, either. He dropped his jacket and his shirt in Finn's lap. Finn knew how to take care of his clothes. He kicked off his boots and leaned over to remove his socks, and then stood back up, with a rush of dizziness, to unbuckle his belt. The floor was cold and damp, like they were in the backside of a cooling unit. The cold ran through his entire body.

He could hear the murmurs of the men as he pulled the belt through the loops, and even a hungry grunt as he unzipped his pants. He pulled them off with his undergarments. He kicked them both in Finn's direction.

"Good," said the captain. "Come here."

Poe took a step forward, and the captain took him by the balls. His hands were warm and rough. He made no attempt at gentleness as he thoroughly inspected Poe's testicles. His hand moved up to Poe's cock, pushing back the foreskin, and digging his thumb into the soft slit at the tip.

Poe could feel Finn's eyes on him. Maybe he looked away sometimes, but he always came back. He wasn't sure what bothered him more. Finn seeing him naked, or Finn seeing him vulnerable. No, wait. He knew.

"Open your mouth," said the captain. Poe did, and the captain shoved two fingers his mouth. They tasted unwashed, but not of anything specifically nasty. He shoved them into one cheek and then into the other, and under Poe's tongue. He pulled out his fingers and said, "Now turn around and bend over."

"Not in front of him," Poe said. He sounded more desperate than he wanted to.

"It's only for the inspection."

Poe hesitated for the first time, but he turned and bent over. He cringed as the men behind him howled, and every inch of him tensed up when the captain shoved those same two fingers deep into his ass. He opened his eyes and dared to look at Finn.

Finn was staring at him, with tears streaming down his face, clutching Poe's shirt to his chest. Poe wasn't sure he could speak, but if he could, he would have apologized. For what, it was uncertain.

"You're going to have to loosen up more than that if you want to take these men," the captain said. He laughed and removed his fingers, then announced, "He's clean. Now, stand up."

Poe did as he was told and faced the captain. The captain reached into his pocket and pulled out a medicine pen. Without warning, he jabbed the needle into Poe's arm and released the medicine.

"Is this going to knock me out?" Poe asked through clenched teeth.

The captain and the men laughed. "Oh, no," said the captain, "you'll be awake. You'll be awake and you'll be hard. It's a long ride to the space station. It should wear off about the time we arrive. No matter how many times you come, you'll stay that way."

There was no arousal, but Poe could already feel his cock hardening. "Who says I'm going come?"

The captain laughed again. "Oh, my men will be sure you'll finish." He grabbed Poe around the back of the neck and pulled him toward the door. Poe twisted around as much as he could to get one last look at Finn.

"I'll be okay!" Poe called over his shoulder. It wasn't as convincing as he would have liked, herded like cattle, naked and cold. "It's going to be okay."

The door slammed shut behind them and the captain pushed Poe down a corridor into a common space where another six men waited for them.

"On your knees," said the captain when they got to the center of the room. He didn't wait for Poe to move on his own, he shoved him onto the floor. He unbuttoned his pants and pulled out his cock. It bobbed in front of Poe's face. "Captain gets first go. Open up."

His jaw already sore from clenching it, Poe forced his mouth open.

For Finn.

&&

Finn's stomach turned, from nausea, from hunger. He picked up Finn's shirt, smoothing out the wrinkles, and then folding it again. He didn't have anything better to do. Except wait. Wait and worry about what they were doing to Poe.

Now that the shock had worn off, Finn thought of banging on the door, pleading with them to let him out, to save Poe, or at least to take on his own share of the load. It was unfair, cruel even, that Poe was out there alone.

He should have done something.

The door opened for the first time in hours, and someone shoved Poe into the room. Finn jumped to his feet and grabbed Poe around the middle. He was heavy, stumbling, and they fell against the back wall. Finn slumped to the floor, holding Poe's head in his lap.

"Hey, Poe, you didn't have to do that," Finn said. He placed his hand on Poe's forehead. "You didn't have to do that."

Poe smiled up at him, weary and exhausted. "Yeah, I did. Are you okay?"

Finn laughed in disbelief. "Are you kidding me? How are you? Do you want to put your clothes on?"

"In a minute," Poe rasped, closing his eyes. "I just need to rest. Is there water? I'm so thirsty."

"No, they haven't given me anything. I'm sorry." Finn was shaking. It was stupid. Poe was the one who had been -- who had sacrificed himself and Finn was the one shaking. He looked down at Poe's face, with bruises around his mouth (Finn's stomach lurched, knowing what caused that), and down his body. Poe was still hard from the drugs he'd been given. Finn looked away.

"I'm sorry," Finn said again.

Poe shook his head. "Don't be." He closed his eyes and after a few moments, it seemed he was asleep.

"I don't know what to say to you," Finn mumbled. He touched Poe's hair, and then pulled away just as quickly. It seemed wrong to touch him while he slept, in any way that Poe hadn't agreed to. "I didn't know anyone who'd ever do anything like that for me. And I don't know what they did to you, but... thank you."

"There were hands. So many hands on me." Poe opened his eyes halfway and looked up at Finn. He smiled, but it was faint. "I don't want to tell you what they did because I don't want you to spend the rest of your life thanking me. I'd do it for you again." He laughed. "I really hope I don't have to."

Finn placed his fingers at Poe's hairline again, and this time left them there. "You should put your clothes on."

Poe nodded, but instead of moving, his face crumpled up and he began to sob. He reached up and wrapped his fingers around Finn's shirt.

"I got you," Finn said, holding Poe tighter.

When they docked with the space station, Poe leaned against Finn, and Finn shielded him from the faces of the crew. On the space station, Poe made the necessary calls, and Finn got him water. They sat together on a bench, away from the workers. Poe took Finn's hand, and they waited.


End file.
